Music Go Round
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Definite remake of my Hairspray fanmake. When Miyuki Hoshizora earns a spot in the local version of Shake It Up, she is bound to teach Cross City a thing or two about the integration of monsters into society. R
1. Cross City's Biggest Dreamer

Our story begins at early morning in the small town of Cross City, Believia, where many different fictional characters – even some live-action ones, but mostly cartoon and anime ones – lived. As a song began, inside one particular house, 14-year-old teen Miyuki Hoshizora was still sleeping, when her alarm clock rang, only to be flicked away by her hand before she sat straight up and stretched her arms as she… began to sing. Yes.

_**Oh, oh, oh, woke up today**_

_**Feeling the way I always do!**_

As she hopped off the bed, Miyuki kicked the air lightly before skipping all the way to the bathroom.

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Ready to kickstart a brand new day**_

_**And going my way**_

Before you could say "Happy Shower", Miyuki came out of the bathroom, now clad in her usual pink and yellow ensemble, and faced a bedside mirror as she tied her hair in rolled-up pigtails that looked more like pink chocolate cornets than anything.

_**That rhythm of town,**_

_**Starts calling me down,**_

_**It's like a message from high above!**_

Once she was done, Miyuki grabbed her already-full school bag and rushed downstairs as fast as she could.

_**Oh, oh, oh, pulling me out**_

_**To the smiles and the streets that I love!**__  
_

Downstairs, Miyuki threw her arms up in sheer excitement and headed to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and eyeing it for a while before rubbing it on her sleeve and walking towards the doorway.

_**Good morning, Believia!**_

_**I would never want to leave ya**_

_**Every sight is a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

Miyuki exploded through the front door and threw the apple to a random guy before walking off and greeting her neighbors.

_**I swear forevermore**_

_**That someday when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see**_

_**Believia and me!**_

As she began walking on her way to school, Miyuki stopped in front of a glass window to, without a care in the world, straighten the yellow ribbons keeping her pigtails in place.

_**Oh, oh, oh, look at my hair,**_

_**What 'do can compare with mine today?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_**I've got a good feeling in my heart**_

_**And a smile on my face**_

Some birds from _Sleeping Beauty_ then flew by and one of them perched on her finger.

_**The birds on the sky**_

_**They chirp as they fly**_

_**And seem to encourage me through and through**_

_**So, oh, oh, don't hold me back,**_

_**I'll keep hoping my dreams will come true**_

As she sang, Miyuki ran towards a lamppost and grabbed it firmly, letting herself hang it from it in a way similar to a certain scene from _Singing in the Rain_.

_**Good morning, Believia!**_

_**I would never want to leave ya**_

_**Every sight is a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

Getting off the lamppost, Miyuki proceeded to skip down the sidewalk some more, earning confused stares from the people around her.

_**I swear forevermore**_

_**That someday when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see**_

_**Believia and me!**_

She then stopped once again, this time to stare at a poster for one of the most popular TV shows of the country, _Shake It Up Cross City_. Smiling widely, she reached out to touch the poster, before twirling away from it with her hands on her face.

_**I know every step, I know every song**_

_**I know there's a place where I belong**_

_**I see all those party lights shining ahead**_

_**So someone invite me before I drop dead**_

She then walked off until she finally got to the bus stop and leaned on a post to wait, only to turn away and get lost in the thoughts she was singing about just as the bus was arriving.

_**So, oh, oh, give me a chance**_

_**'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Something inside of me makes me move**_

_**When I hear that groove**_

_**My mother says no, but my body says go**_

_**It's like a party inside my heart**_

She then began to bob her head left and right to the beat, missing the bus completely and only noticing it after it began to drive off.

_**So, oh, oh**_

_**Don't make me wait more moment**_

_**For my life to start**_

Looking around desperately, Miyuki spotted a garbage truck approaching and stood in front of it, with her arms spread out wide. In any other town, whoever did that would probably just get ran over or cause an accident, but Miyuki was such a social butterfly that she was known all around the town, and the driver was more than glad to give her a ride on top of the truck.

_**Good morning, Believia!**_

_**I would never want to leave ya**_

_**Every sight is a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

Soon, the truck got to Asahi Junior High, the school that Miyuki attended. She then climbed down the truck, and once she got down the driver waved a friendly good-bye to her as he drove off and Miyuki finished her song.

_**And I swear forevermore**_

_**That someday when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see**_

_**Believia and me!**_

_**Believia and me!**_

_**Believia and ME!**_

Once Miyuki was done with her little musical number, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and noticed that two black-haired boys, the twins Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, were staring at her in complete confusion; Kouji in particular was shaking his head in embarrassment. "Do you _have_ to do that everyday?" the younger twin questioned.

In response, Miyuki chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Kouji-kun… It's force of habit…" she answered before taking him and Kouichi by the hand and rushing to class with them.

* * *

A while later, at class, Miyuki let out a sigh of boredom, trying her best to pay attention to what the homeroom teacher Mrs. Chameleon was saying. After all, even though Mrs. Chameleon lived to her name, she was quite the tough teacher and always willing to scold any student that wasn't paying attention. "Parnassianism was a literary style characteristic of certain French poetry during the positivist period of the 19th century, occurring after romanticism and prior to symbolism. The Parnassians were influenced by Théophile Gautier and his doctrine of art for the sake of art." Mrs. Chameleon explained, "Now, who can tell me what that was about?"

After a few lengthy moments of silence, a boy named Jeremie Belpois, who was sitting behind Miyuki, raised his hand. "Mrs. Chameleon, as much as I try I can't see the board." he pointed out, "Miyuki's pigtails are on my way."

It didn't take long for Mrs. Chameleon to give Miyuki a cold glare. "Miss Hoshizora, if I have to write you for inappropriate hair height one more time, you _will_, without a doubt, be removed to detention." she scolded.

Miyuki, in response, stood up and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "So what? It's my hair, and I style it the way I want to!" she shouted, "After all, hair just can't hang around like a dead thing on your…" She then cut herself off while nervously looking back at Kouichi and Kouji, the former smiling nervously and the latter with his face buried in his hands, before she sunk back into her seat in embarrassment, "…I think you know what I mean."

Mrs. Chameleon simply gave Miyuki a withering look before going back to her lecture. "Now, as I was saying, Gautier's doctrine expresses a philosophy that the intrinsic value of art, and the only "true" art, is divorced from any didactic, moral or utilitarian function…"

Paying little attention to Mrs. Chameleon's words, Miyuki sighed once again, resting her head on her hands and letting her gaze ricochet around the classroom, from the clock, to Mrs. Chameleon's mouth, to the clock again. At the moment, Miyuki felt like that was going to be a long day…

…but in a few hours she would just shake it all off.

* * *

_Character List: Miyuki Hoshizora is from Smile Pretty Cure; Kouji and Kouichi are from Digimon Frontier; Mrs. Chameleon is from My Gym Partner's a Monkey; and Jeremie is from Code Lyoko._

_Song List: As if you couldn't notice, "Good Morning Believia" is a reworded version of "Good Morning Baltimore" from the original Hairspray. Don't be fooled by that, though; with the new twists in this fanmake will come new songs that fit better with the storyline._

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating Maybe Magic, Maybe Mundane, but I think this little restarted Hairspray fanmake will make up for it. This is my third stab at a Hairspray fanmake starring a Pretty Cure, and hopefully it will turn out better than the first two attempts. Anyway, next chapter, we'll get to know more about _Shake It Up Cross City_ and Miyuki's relationship with it. Until then, read and review!


	2. Shaking Things Up

Later, Miyuki, Kouji, Kouichi and the other students were having chemistry class, as Miyuki kept looking at the clock, waiting for it to strike 4 o'clock. When that finally happened, the bell rang, and Miyuki got out of her seat, pulling the twins along. The three raced through the sea of students until they finally reached the front doors and left the mob. "Let's go, boys!" Miyuki called over the crowd, "Clear a path!"

A schoolbus later, they passed the TV shop to get to Miyuki's house, where all the televisions showed an offscreen man talking, "Don't change the channel! Coming up next: _Shake It Up Cross City!_"

The three finally reached the Hoshizora household and gave a quick hello to Miyuki's parents before settling down in front of the TV. Upon switching it on, the three watched as a yoghurt commercial ended, making way for the _Shake It Up Cross City_ logo before the camera panned down showing a dashing Caucasian man, the show's host Gary Wilde, who also doubled as the host for the show's Chicago edition. "_Hey there, boys and girls! Don't change that channel! 'Cause it's time for Shake It Up Cross City!_" Gary announced before the camera pulled back to reveal the entire crew of teen dancers getting down on the stage as the show's theme song, performed by Selena Gomez, began to play.

_**Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little ~crazy~  
When the kick hits the floor**_

Kouji, who, unlike most of the people of Cross City, despised the show but only watched it for Miyuki's sake, couldn't help but scowl and silently watch as she tried to copy the dance moves shown on the TV screen while his brother just bobbed his head back and forth with a smile.

_**Make a scene**__**, make a scene**__**  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it 'til you ~rock it~  
We can't take it no more!**_

_**Bring the lights up! Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off, shake it up! Shake it up!  
**_

As the song reached its chorus, Miyuki's mother Ikuyo walked in, mildly annoyed by the noise of the TV plus her daughter's singing. "Sweetie, could you please turn that racket down? I've oughta be done ironing your clothes before your father arrives!" Ikuyo called from the kitchen, as she turned on the iron and tried to not pay attention on the loud music.

_**DJ, set it off, take it up a notch  
All together now, shake it up! Shake it up!**_

Suddenly, Miyuki stopped dancing and rushed towards the screen. The reason? The top male dancer of the show and the object of her affections, Siegfried "Mytho" Swann, and his girlfriend Rue Kuroha became the center of the attention. Backing away from the screen, Miyuki squealed like a pig and grabbed Kouichi's shoulders in pure glee.

_**Sh-sh-sh-shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the day's not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
You're in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up! **_

As Mytho and Rue finished their solo dance, all the other dancers crowded around the stage and danced once more before striking a final pose.

_**Bring the lights up! Bust the doors down!  
All together now, shake it up! Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

Once the theme song ended, while Miyuki applauded intensely, Kouji merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, how can you guys like this... This _crap_?" the younger twin asked, plopping down on the living room's couch, "It's just a bunch of braindead teens dancing to silly pop music. We see that all the time on movies and TV nowadays."

Shaking his head, Kouichi approached his brother and sat beside him on the couch, resting a hand on his shoulder."Kouji, keep in mind that these 'braindead teens' you speak of go to our school, and some are even in our class." Kouichi pointed out, "You should at least show some respect."

Kouji gave his older brother a small smile before grabbing a newspaper that was on the arm of the couch and taking a look inside it. "I still think it's a stupid premise, though." he muttered nonchalantly.

With a shrug, Kouichi let his gaze turn back to the TV, as Gary was announcing the first dance of the day. "_To start this off, we bring you a dazzling coreography set to Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull's 'Dance Again'!_" As the TV-sized cut of the song began playing, three couples of dancers, all clad in revealing black outfits with glitter scattered all over their bodies, came onstage and began dancing, with the boys taking the lead while the girls kneeled down behind them.

_**Dance (Yes) Love (Next)  
Dance (Yes) Love (Next)**_

_**Shimmy shimmy yah  
Shimmy Yam  
Shimmy Yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way, José  
Your girl only go one way  
¡Ay, mi madre!  
**_

As Miyuki and Kouichi watched the dance, Ikuyo, once again bothered by the music, turned her gaze to Miyuki as she kept ironing one of her daughter's shirts. "Honey, don't you think this show is a bad influence for you?" Ikuyo wondered, "These kids only ever seem to dance to songs about sexual relations…"

"That's not what matter, mom!" Miyuki answered with a grin, as she watched the girl dancers stand up and dance with the boys on the screen, "The dance itself is what matters, and usually the coreographies are really good! This one in particular just gets your bones moving!"

_**You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, darling**_

_**Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid so why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you, baby**_

_**So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl, got no secrets this time  
Yeah, I love to make love to you, baby**_

Just then, Miyuki smiled at Kouichi, who looked back at her confusedly. "Hey, Kouichi-kun, I think you should learn this dance if you wanna do good with the girls." the pink-haired girl suggested, "You are really shy after all. This could be a way of having you loosen up and become popular for once."

Kouichi didn't answer, instead blushing and taking a step closer to Miyuki, who danced along with the music, as he tried to keep up with her pace. "Even though I don't have any kind of rhythm whatsoever, it's always good to try." he remarked after a few moves.

Upon briefly noticing his brother trying to dance along, Kouji simply shook his head in disappointment. "Am I the only sane person in this house right now?" he muttered under his breath.

_**If this would be a perfect world**_

_**We'd be together then  
Only got just one life, this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say?  
**_

_**I wanna dance, and love  
And dance again**_

_**I wanna dance, and love  
And dance again**_

* * *

Meanwhile at Cross City's TV studio, the people there were having problems of their own. As the song and the routine ended, a round of applause came from the audience while the dancers left and Gary went onstage. "Give 'em a hand, folks. All right, all right." Gary announced, "We'll be back right after this commercial break for some hot Howlywood sound!"

Then, a buzzer rang, meaning it was time for the commercial break. As the dancers took their time to relax, Gary was approached a slender raven-haired woman who appeared to be in her thirties, but was in fact much older. This was Mother Gothel, the owner of the TV station and Rue's adoptive mother. "Gary… 'Howlywood sound'?" she questioned, "What's that, the cries of werewolves being mugged?"

Gary shook his head at her; leave it to Gothel to always find something wrong. "Come on, Gothel, the 'dark' move is totally in these days." he pointed out, "Have you seen the popularity of the _Twilight_ saga?"

Rolling her eyes, Gothel walked up to a crossdressing male dancer named Ryo Akizuki and removed the breast pads he was wearing. "Go change into your boy clothes, NOW!" Gothel yelled, forcing Ryo to leave in fright. She then walked towards another dancer, Masaya Aoyama, as he removed the towel he wore inside his pants and held it with his mouth before giving it to her.

As Gothel and Rue passed by each other, Gothel gave her adoptive daughter a pat on the head, while Rue approached a female dancer furiously. "You try that move again and there'll be stumps where your feet should be. You got that, you little…"

"Rue!"

The sound of Mytho's voice cut Rue off as the tone of her voice changed to a much happier one, while she approached Mytho and hugged him. "Oh, Mytho! You did a great job on the opening dance today!" Rue congratulated.

With a smile, Mytho took out what appeared to be an engagement ring, making Rue gasp in amazement. "It's time." he told her.

As her smile became wider, Rue hugged Mytho and then kissed him hard, something Gothel quickly took notice of, as Rue quickly broke the kiss and turned her gaze to her mother. "Now, now, Rue…" Gothel scolded as she tapped Rue's chin, "You should save your personal life for the cameras, okay?"

Rue simply nodded in agreedment, placing the ring on her finger behind her back, as Gothel approached the cameraman, a bespectacled boy named Clay Cliff Fortran, as she said, "Speaking of cameras, did you have a nice nap, Clay? If you did your job right, my daughter wouldn't have to fight to be visible!"

"C'mon, Mrs. Gothel, I gotta show the other dancers once in a while!" Clay explained, adjusting his glasses.

Gothel sighed and began explaining to him, "Clay, you know it's a small town and there are very few TV stations. By next year, you could be wearing an ill-fitting tux, snapping bar mitzvah photos. Who knows?" She sneered as she walked away, earning a glare from Clay in response.

"_Hag._"

* * *

_Character List: Gary Wilde is from the Disney Channel show Shake It Up; Miyuki's mother Ikuyo is, too, from Smile Pretty Cure; Rue and Mytho are from Princess Tutu; Mother Gothel is from Disney's Tangled; Ryo is from The Idolm ster; Masaya is from Tokyo Mew Mew; and Clay Cliff is from the obscure manga/anime series Candidate for Goddess._

_Song List: "Shake It Up" by Selena Gomez is the theme song of the homonymous show (the same one Gary Wilde happens to come from), while "Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull… wasn't used anywhere in particular; it's just a random upbeat song that I felt like using._

* * *

Before you start hating me for using elements from a Disney Channel show, while I think Shake It Up is rather meh-ish, the concept behind the homonymous show-within-a-show really reminded me of a more modern version of the Corny Collins Show, thus I felt like it would be perfect for a Hairspray fanmake. Also, I know other people used Gothel before, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Nonetheless, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Next chapter, Miyuki will finally find a chance to shine. Or not. Until then, read and review!


	3. Help Wanted

The next day, Miyuki, Kouji and Kouichi were gathered outside an eletronics shop in front of a TV that was on the window, and were once again watching _Shake It Up Cross City_. At the moment, Rue, Mytho, and two other pairs of dancers were doing a routine to Gia Farrell's "Hit Me Up", and Rue and the female dancers were wrapping themselves around metal poles on the stage, doing corkscrew spins followed by kick-and-slide moves, before they got off the poles and grabbed them as Mytho and the male dancers did so as well, facing their respective pairs.

_**Say "Hey, what's it gonna be tonight?"  
(Come hit me up, come hit me up)  
Say, "Hey, party with me tonight?"  
(Come hit me up, come hit me up)  
Say, "Hey, we've been running all night!" **_

_**(What's it gonna be tonight)  
I know you feel it 'cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up!**_

As she watched Rue sway her hips and rub her body against Mytho's while still gripping the pole, Miyuki pouted in annoyance. "This is ridiculous. I mean, I know she's excellent at ballet and all, but when it comes to other dances she isn't all that good." the pink-haired girl complained, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Plastic little spastics. That's all this show is made of." Kouji pointed out nonchalantly.

_**Say "Hey, what's it gonna be tonight?"  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say, "Hey, party with me tonight?"  
Come hit me up, come hit me up  
Say, "Hey, we've been running all night!"  
**_

Miyuki then let out a sigh as she pressed her hands against the glass window, eyeing Mytho closely. "Oh, Mytho, why can't you see that I'm a much better dancer than her?" she said dreamily, "If only you saw me dancing, then I'm sure you would notice me. And besides, 'prince' or not you're the closest thing there is to Peter Pan, so…"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Kouichi rolled his eyes in amusement. "There she goes with her Peter Pan crush again…" he muttered under his breath, before telling her, "You do realize that he lives up there in Neverland and probably isn't interested in romance, right?"

In response, Miyuki gave him a brief glare before turning her attention back to the TV. "I know… So because he isn't available, Mytho here will be the way to go."

_**Come hit me up, come hit me up**_

_**I know you feel it 'cause you checking me right  
Come hit me up, come hit me up**_

_**Baby, baby, just a little bit  
Baby, baby, just a little more  
Baby, baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me, talk to me, handle me right**_

* * *

_**Baby, baby, just a little bit  
Baby, baby, just a little more  
Baby, baby, let me see ya  
Walk to me, talk to me, handle me right**_

As the routine came to an end, the audience burst into a tremendous applause, while the six dancers left the stage and Gary walked in, as cheerful as he could be. "That was 'Hit Me Up', ladies and gentlemen!" Gary announced, "The show's almost over for now, but before that, we have good news and bad news. First, to give us the good news, let's give a warm welcome to a very special guest that will be returning in a few days: the Phantom of the Opera's rockabilly diva of a daughter, Operetta!"

At this, a monster girl with purple skin, long red and black hair, and a large scar going down her body, Operetta herself, entered the studio and approached Gary. "Thank you so much, Gary!" she said happily to him, a thick Southern accent evident in her voice, "I'm just here to tell y'all that Friday the 13th is almost there. That's right! Monster Day is coming your way, so get ready for many clawsome jams and rockin' monster beats, so stay tuned!"

"Thank you, Operetta!" Gary chuckled, tapping Operetta's shoulder.

* * *

Back with Miyuki and the twins, they kept on watching as Gary continued his announcement. "_And now for the bad news. Sadly, one of our dancers, our fun-loving little Sora Naegino, ended up with many broken bones after a freak rollerblading accident, so she won't be able to enjoy Monster Day with us._" he stated, "_But on the bright side, while she recovers, we have an open spot for a girl just as fun-loving, but maybe not quite as free-wheeling._"

Miyuki's eyes widened at this before she pressed her face against the glass to pay closer attention. "_If you wanna be part of the Shake It Up Cross City crew, all you have to do is cut school tomorrow and go straight to station Eisner for the auditions!_"

Gary's following words fell on deaf ears as Miyuki slowly turned back to Kouji and Kouichi with an ear-to-ear grin, the twins sharing a confused glance. If there was one thing Miyuki was sure of, it was that this could be her biggest chance to show them what she had to offer and finally make it big.

All she had to do was ask her mother about it…

* * *

"No."

Later, back at the Hoshizora household, Miyuki was anything but pleased with Ikuyo's plain and simple answer. "Please, mom!" she begged, clasping her hands together while her mother was busy washing the dishes.

Ikuyo just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at her daughter's insistance. "I'm sorry, Miyuki, but right now you won't be auditioning for that show. Dancing is not in your future." she stated, "Besides, I thought you were already interested in picture books to begin with."

Miyuki crossed her arms over her chest again, giving her mother a puppy dog stare. "I do love picture books, but I want people to know that I'm more than just a silly middle school student…" the pink-haired girl explained, "I want people to know that it's not right to set humans and monsters apart, and that despite the differences we can live together in harmony. If we could live an integrated life, then things would be Ultra Happy for everyone!"

Instantly, the front door opened and in came Miyuki's father and Ikuyo's husband, Hiroshi Hoshizora, who let out a sigh of relief before noticing the moment of conflict. "What's all the ruckus?" he asked.

As Ikuyo's attention returned to the dishes, Miyuki approached her father and gave him a hug before spilling the beans. "Daddy, tomorrow I'm auditioning to be a dancer on _Shake It Up Cross City_… If you've heard of it, of course."

"For real?" asked Hiroshi with a wide smile.

In response, Ikuyo just groaned and walked towards them with her hands on her hips. "The answer's no." she stated, "First the hair, now this?"

Hiroshi simply chuckled, holding Miyuki close. "But this kind of hairstyle is in lately… What's it called again?"

"They're called twin drills, dad." Miyuki pointed out, before adding in annoyance, "As much as I love mom, it just ticks me off that she doesn't understand that being a part of that show is one of my biggest dreams. _Happuppu~!_" She then stormed off to her bedroom, pouting all the way through.

With a sad sigh, Ikuyo then turned to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiroshi, listen, the truth is… It's that I'm worried about her." she stated guiltily, "Those TV people, they… they only care about looks, they wouldn't pick people like her. And even if they did, you know how much conflict there can be behind the scenes."

Holding his wife close, Hiroshi gave her a warm smile and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go talk to her, 'kay?" he warned, earning a nod from Ikuyo before heading to Miyuki's bedroom.

* * *

At Miyuki's bedroom, Miyuki, with her wavy pink hair down, was laidon her stomach on her bed, with her face buried in the pillows, when Hiroshi came in. "Miyuki-chan, this TV thing. Is it what you really want right now?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

Sitting up to face her father, Miyuki simply gave him a nod of agreedment. "With all my heart." she muttered.

"Then, go for it!"

Miyuki blinked twice in confusion. Out of all the reactions she thought she would get from her father, that wasn't one of them. "This is Believia! It's not just make believe! Darling, go follow your dream." Hiroshi told her, "Mine came true and now I have the two most precious things in the world, you and your mother. All you have to do is, no matter what, be at climax from start to finish!"

In response, Miyuki, now with enough confidence, giggled and hugged her father, while Ikuyo leant by the doorway watched everything with a gentle smile. With that boost of encouragement, Miyuki was now ready to audition, regardless of what she would hear.

* * *

_Character List: Just one for now. Operetta is one of the many Monster High characters that will be featured in this story._

_Song List: "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell was featured in both the movie Happy Feet – one of my personal favorites - and an episode of Gossip Girl._

* * *

Okay, so, other than a couple of details, this chapter wasn't exactly that different from the corresponding scene, but it's probably recognizable enough for you to know where the story is going. Also, try to ignore the fact that Ikuyo was a tad bit OOC, since we haven't seen much from her in Smile Pretty Cure so far, and neither did poor Hiroshi. Speaking of him, the climax bit near the end was supposed to be a voice actor joke; Hiroshi's voice actor is Toshihiko Seki, who also voiced Momotaros from _Kamen Rider Den-O_. Anyway, next chapter we'll finally get to see the auditions, and Miyuki and Gothel will finally meet – I think you all know how that's gonna turn out. Until then, read and review!


	4. The First Miss Hairspray

_**Back step, cha-cha-cha**_

_**Side step, front step**_

_**Back and turn**_

_**Front step, cha-cha-cha…**_

Later, at the Shake It Up Cross City studio, Rue, Mytho and some back-up dancers were practicing an upcoming routine, while Gothel coached them. While they danced, Miyuki, Kouji and Kouichi, as well as a bunch of other girls who came to audition, walked in, as Miyuki spotted Mytho right away. "Sweet mother of Esopo, it's him!" Miyuki gasped in amazement, "Somebody pinch me! I just saw-"

She was cut off when Kouichi pinched her arm, earning a snarl from her. "Didn't you say so?" Kouichi asked her with a shrug.

"I still can't believe you dragged us all the way from school just to watch you audition." Kouji remarked as he and Kouichi sat on a couch not too far from where the dancers were rehearsing, "But if it's for your sake then I'll take it."

Gothel suddenly stopped dancing when she saw the auditionees. "Oh, Rue, just look at this bunch of misfits." she pointed out with an unamused frown, "This town's gone completely downhill since I was crowned the first Miss Fiction Hairspray."

_**Oh, mon dieu**_

_**How times have changed **_

_**These girls must be blind **_

_**Or completely deranged **_

_**But time seemed to halt **_

_**When I was Miss Fiction Hairspray**_

Gothel then spotted Rue doing an obscene dance move towards one of the backup dancers. "Rue! That move is far too dirty!" Gothel scolded, shooting her daughter a glare.

Rue simply snickered in response. "Mother, wake up from that dream of yours." she replied with a wink, "This isn't 1930." This remark made the backup dancers laugh as Gothel just sneered maliciously at them.

_**You may laugh, but life's a test**_

_**Don't do this, don't do that**_

_**Remember, mother knows best**_

_**They know it's not their fault**_

_**I'm the unbeatable Miss Fiction Hairspray**_

Rue then walked towards her mother, joining in with a smirk.

_**These steps are perfect ammunition**_

In response, Gothel gave her daughter a wink and a nudge, briefly glancing at the auditionees.

_**Let me show you how your mama dear**_

_**Took out the competition**_

Keeping her devious look, Gothel turned to the other dancers, pointing towards the auditionees as she did so. "Girls, go get 'em. Boys, let's rumba!" she ordered.

Without second thoughts, the dancers do as they were told to, with the females approaching the auditionees and taking them to the center of the room, with Rue grabbing Miyuki by the wrist, while the males danced along with Gothel.

_**Those poor runner-ups might still hold some grudges **_

_**They padded their cups, but I screwed the judges **_

_**Those broads thought they'd win**_

_**If a plate they would spin in their dance**_

As she sung, Gothel giggled as she twirled around and pretended to faint, only to be caught by two of the male dancers.

_**Not a chance…**_

Standing up, Gothel cast a cruel smirk at the auditionees, who were all shivering nervously. "Oh, g'day, ladies. Let's see what you got. Ready, begin!" With that, the auditionees all began dancing different dances as Gothel continued, eyeing each and everyone of them closely.

_**On my show you'll never find**_

_**A thrusting hip or bump and grind**_

_**What's that, a dance for fleas and tics?**_

_**You should have seen my bag of tricks!**_

_**Oh, I hit the stage shining so bright**_

_**While dancing and twirling among all the lights**_

_**I may thank the ballet**_

_**For making me Miss Fiction Hairspray**_

After singing this, the fond memories of her ballet performance in the Miss Fiction Hairspray pageant flooded Gothel's mind as she began twirling about with a smile on her face. This sudden move of hers earned bewildered stares from the twins, before Kouji tapped Kouichi on the shoulder nonchalantly. "Aging does that to people." he quipped, making Kouichi let out a giggle.

Taking notice of this, Gothel snapped out of her delusion in disappointment. "Proceed…" she said through gritted teeth, struggling to control the urge to punch whoever said that. As Gothel took deep breaths to calm herself down, Rue began analyzing the auditionees herself.

_**Are you scared we're on live?**_

_**I don't think you can cope**_

'_**Cause this show isn't broadcasted in…**_

_**Cinemascope!**_

The pressure of being called fat made all the girls, except for Miyuki, incredibly nervous. Finally tranquilized, Gothel turned to the auditionees and crossed her arms over her chest sternly.

_**I never ate one Big Wac**_

_**No fast food for Miss Fiction Hairspray**_

Taking a look around, Gothel and Rue spotted a girl named Ruri Gokou and proceeded to eye her cruelly.

Rue: _**This one will never get laid**_

_**In these gloomy goth clothes**_

Gothel: _**Honey, she'll never get a date**_  
'_**Til daddy buy her a new nose!**_

Obviously not amused, Ruri hissed at them before running off in embarrassment, all while Gothel continued singing.

_**I would very well swear**_

_**If I wasn't Miss Fiction Hairspray**_

Gothel and Rue then proceeded to mock the other auditionees, who were starting to become more and more nervous, while Miyuki kept on smiling and dancing without a care in the world, unaware of what was in store for her.

Rue: _**Go get a better dress**_

_**If you don't wanna be ditched**_

Gothel: _**Would you go take a dip at Gloom Beach?**_

It was then that, after a few lengthy moments, Miyuki proudly spat out, "I sure would! I'm all for integration! It's the new frontier!"

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief, without saying anything, while Kouji covered his face in pure embarrassment. After a minute or so of silence, Gothel smirked evily at Miyuki, finally knowing what to say. "May I be frank?" the older woman asked, getting a mildly nervous nod from Miyuki in response, before Gothel spilled the beans.

_**First impressions can be tough and when I saw you I knew it**_

_**If your hair wasn't enough, your last answer just blew it!**_

_**And so, my dear, small and naïve**_

_**You should just realize that you'll never be in!**_

_**I'm sure you'll be thinking on your way out**_

_**That you shouldn't have messed with Miss Fiction Hairspray!**_

With a tired and annoyed groan, Gothel turned her back on the auditionees. "You're dismissed." she muttered.

Her smile clearly broken by Gothel's insults, Miyuki rushed back to the twins as the three left the studio, but not before Kouji turned to glare at Gothel. "Well, I thought they kept all the hags in asylums."

* * *

_Character List: Just one for now. Ruri Gokou, also known as Kuroneko, is a character from the anime Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (or, in case you don't know a lick of Japanese, There's No Way my Little Sister Can Be This Cute). Yeah, kind of a mouthful of a title._

_Song List: Of course, this particular chapter consisted entirely of a song sequence. "Miss Fiction Hairspray" is a reworded version of the original's "(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs". I never quite understood why did they have two different Miss pageants (Miss Baltimore Crabs and Miss Teenage Hairspray) in the original version, so I merged them into one and made Gothel the first winner in order to make her superior._

* * *

Yeah, I don't have much to say about this chapter other than that it's Gothel's song and it was really hard to rewrite. The Big Wac mention was meant to be a reference to a McDonalds parody commonly seen in anime, WcDonalds. Next chapter the plot will start to thicken for Miyuki, and we'll get our first glimpse of life as a monster in Cross City. Until then, read and review!


	5. Fantasy Wedding Bells

Back at school, Miyuki, Kouji and Kouichi carefully snuck into the classroom and took their respective seats, hoping Mrs. Chameleon wouldn't notice that they skipped a class that day. It wasn't surprising that she did notice anyways, at least in Miyuki's case.

"Cutting my class, Miss Hoshizora?" Mrs. Chameleon accused, "I trust it was something really important."

Miyuki sighed dejectedly. "It should have been." she pouted once again, "_Happuppu~_"

Shaking her head in disapproval, Mrs. Chameleon took out a blank detention note and wrote down Miyuki's name on it, as Miyuki herself shivered at the thought of going to detention for the first time. She saw those cartoons about school, and knew that detention was a horrible place, where everyone had to be silent and obedient...

Or was it really like that?

* * *

_**Oh yea, aye, oh yea, aye**_

_**Oh yea, aye, eh, eh**_

Upon entering the detention room, Miyuki was bewildered at the sight of the various monsters dancing and having fun without a care in the world, with only a few actually studying. "So the cartoons were wrong all this time?" Miyuki asked herself, packing her things on a nearby seat as she watched everyone enjoy the party, starting to shake her head slightly to the beat. Detention was definitely much more fun than she thought it would be.

_**Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps  
You dared to go there  
I'm-a, I'm-a get you so scared**_

_**(We're wantin' to, we're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to)**_

As she watched the monsters enjoying themselves, Miyuki bumped into a minotaur boy named Manny Taur, who shot her a glare. Chuckling nervously, Miyuki walked away from him, before noticing the turntables at the front of the room, and the blue-skinned flame-haired monster boy in charge of them, who Miyuki took a good look at, with a feeling that he was familiar.

It was then that, finally recognizing the boy, Miyuki smiled as she rushed to behind the turntables and leaned closer to him. "Umm… Hello? I remember you! You were the DJ for the latest Monster Day!" she exclaimed trying to get his attention, "Holt Hyde, if I can remember correctly!"

"Got that right, Pinkie Pie!" Holt replied, his hands not leaving the turntables, "And you are?"

With an amused giggle, Miyuki leant in closer, to the point that her left cheek was almost touching Holt's right cheek. "I'm Miyuki Hoshizora, and it's such a pleasure to meet you!" she stated, "I love Monster Day! I wish there were monsters on _Shake It Up Cross City_ everyday! So, can I show you some of my moves? Pretty please?"

Holt simply gestured to the monsters dancing in front of him in response. "Go right ahead, normie! Wahoo!" he replied happily, as Miyuki, without a second thought, began dancing along with the monster teens.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, Mytho and a teacher were talking about the subject of the last class, which was something that was bothering Mytho quite a lot. "No, I get who Caesar is, but can you tell me more about these "Ideas of March"? I mean, how can a month have an idea and…" Mytho interrupted his question upon noticing the loud music coming from inside the detention room.

Quite curious, Mytho walked in, instantly noticing the overjoyed Miyuki, who was dancing her heart out until the two bumped into each other. The sudden encounter made the music stop abruptly, leading Holt to faint and glow a bright green, reverting to his dorky human alter-ego, Jackson Jekyll. "Ugh… What happened?" Jackson groaned, rubbing his temples.

Realizing she was face to face with Mytho for the first time ever, Miyuki began to blush and smile nervously. "Hi there. You're pretty good." Mytho pointed out, "Uh, Gary's throwing a beach party this Saturday, you wanna come?"

Miyuki couldn't help but nod in agreedment like a bobblehead doll as the bell rang. "See ya there." Mytho replied, leaving the room as he winked at her.

As she watched Mytho leave, Miyuki sighed dreamily as she walked out of the detention room, while the twins waited for her at the hallways. "About time you got out. We were really worried." Kouichi stated wrapping his arm around Miyuki's shoulders. In response, and much to his confusion, Miyuki started singing once again.

_**I can hear the bells…**_

Kouichi raised an eyebrow puzzedly. "W-what are you talking about?" he frowned.

_**Well, don'tcha hear them chime?**_

"It's kinda hard with all this noise…" Kouji pointed out nonchalantly, before Miyuki grabbed his hand and held it next to her left breast, much to Kouji's embarrassment.

_**Can't you feel my heartbeat**_

_**Keeping perfect timing?**_

_**And all because he...**_

The three then started walking down the hallway as Miyuki, clearly quite dazed and with her gaze fixated on Mytho, pushed a few students aside.

_**Touched me**_

_**He looked at me and stared, yes, he**_

_**Bumped me,**_

_**My heart was unprepared when he**_

_**Tapped me,**_

_**And knocked me off my feet**_

_**One little touch, now my life's complete**_

_**'Cause when he**_

_**Nudged me**_

_**My heart was on a fix**_

_**Yes, it hit me**_

_**Just like a ton of bricks**_

Indeed, just as Miyuki sang that, several bricks fell from the ceiling and could have landed on her head if it wasn't for Kouji pushing her out of the way.

_**Yes, my heart burst**_

_**Now I know what life's about**_

_**One little touch and love's knocked me out and...**_

As she sang, Miyuki entered the teachers' hall with the twins following her, as all the teachers stared at her in pure bewilderement and confusion, mainly because of all the singing.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**My head is spinning**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Something's beginning**_

_**Everybody says that a girl who looks like me**_

Miyuki then grabbed a potato chip from one of the teachers and ate it as she kept singing as the twins pulled her away.

_**Can't win his love**_

_**Well, just wait and see**_

Not too long afterwards, Miyuki was at the nurse's office as the school's resident Nurse Joy checked a thermometer.

_**'Cause I can hear the bells,**_

_**Just hear them chiming**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

As Miyuki sang the following line, Nurse Joy put the thermometer in her mouth, as the temperature in it began to raise.

_**My temperature's climbing**_

_**I can't contain my joy**_

_**'Cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'**_

Nurse Joy then took the thermometer out of Miyuki's mouth, only to be pulled close by the pinkhead.

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

After leaving the nurse's office, while the twins waited for her outside, Miyuki went to the girls' bathroom, where three goth girls named Sam Manson, Ophelia Ramirez and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz were giving her weird looks as she kept on singing without a care in the world.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**My ears are ringing**_

Miyuki then went into a cubicle as Sam, Ophelia and Vanessa all rolled their eyes in annoyance.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**The bridesmaids are singing**_

With a flushing toilet sound, Miyuki walked out of the cubicle wearing a veil and carrying a bouquet, both made of toilet paper, before throwing the bouquet at Vanessa and leaving.

_**Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem**_

_**Won't look my way, well, I'll laugh at them**_

Afterwards, outside the school building, Miyuki stood on her tippy toes as she took a peek inside the boys' bathroom, watching as Mytho straightened his fluffy white hair as he talked to some other boys.

_**'Cause I can hear the bells,**_

_**My father will smile,**_

_**I can hear the bells,**_

_**As he walks me down the aisle,**_

_**My mother starts to cry**_

_**While Mytho and I are sharing a sweet kiss**_

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

Back inside, the twins entered the classroom, followed by Miyuki, who leaned against the wall as she kept singing.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**My head is reeling**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**I can't stop the feeling**_

_**Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see**_

_**But I know that he'll look inside of me**_

She looked down through the window to see Mytho and Rue talking next to the school bus.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Today's just the start 'cause**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Until death do us part and,**_

_**Even when we die we'll look down from up above**_

She frowned slightly as she saw Mytho and Rue kissing passionately before he broke the kiss and reached for Rue's skirt, getting promptly slapped across the face by her.

_**Remembering the night that we two fell in love**_

_**We both will shed a tear and we'll whisper**_

_**As we're reminiscin'**_

She turned towards her classmates with a wide grin on her face, startling the heck out of most of them, Kouichi included.

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells (She can hear the bells)**_

_**I can hear the bells (She can hear the bells)**_

_**I can hear the bells...**_

She then rested her head on her hands, daydreaming about who she thought it might be the love of her life. "Oh, Mytho… One day we'll be together…" she sighed to herself, getting an annoyed grunt from Kouji as a response.

* * *

_Character List: Manny and Holt/Jackson are from Monster High (I told you there would be more Monster High characters in this!), Nurse Joy is from Pokemon, Sam is from Danny Phantom, Ophelia is from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Vanessa is from Phineas and Ferb._

_Song List: "Calling All the Monsters", sung by China Anne McClain, was performed in the special Halloween episode of another Disney Channel show, A.N.T Farm. Then, of course, we have "I Can Hear the Bells", which other than the "Round 1, Round 2, etc." parts being removed, wasn't changed a lot._

* * *

Once again, there isn't a lot to say that hasn't been already said. Next chapter, in case you weren't paying attention, there's gonna be a BEACH PARTY! Until then, read and review!


	6. A Dream Come True

When Saturday finally came, Miyuki picked her best swimsuit, a frilly pink and white three-piece, and after some insisting got her parents to drive her and the twins all the way to the beach, arriving not too long after the party started. Pretty much all the student bodies they knew, and even some they didn't, were there having fun in the sun, be it dancing to the music, splashing around in the sea, sunbathing, or just talking to others. Nonetheless, Gary was smiling and watching everything on top of the stage that was set especially for the occasion, as the beats of Adam Lambert's "If I Had You" filled the air, getting everyone pumped.

_**So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love**_

_**There's a thin line between the dark side**_

_**And the light side, baby, tonight**_

_****__**It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**_

While both humans and monsters were dancing, they were separated by a yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape much like the one used by the police; a thin line indeed. "What'cha waiting for? Get out there and show them." Kouji whispered to Miyuki as he nudged her, "Nevermind that it's packed. Kouichi and I will just go in front and you'll push. Capisce?"

Determined to show Gary what she was made of, she took a good look at the monster side until she found Holt, who was having the time of his life with his Frankenstein's monster girlfriend Frankie Stein. "Wait. I have a few matters to clear." Miyuki told Kouji with a wink, before she made her way into the human side, as close as she could to the monster side, calling out, "Holt! Hey, Holt! Over here!"

_**But if I had you**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you**_

_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you**_

_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you**_

It didn't take long for Holt to take notice of her, as he approached her as much as the tape let him. "Whoa, hey, Yuki! What's all the fuss about?" he asked Miyuki with a smile.

Miyuki just smiled back at him as she struggled to catch up with his movements. "Remember the moves we practiced after calculus class that other day?" she asked, "Can you do them for Gary now? Please?"

Holt simply stared at her as if she was speaking Greek. "Are you nuts? You have to dance with your crowd, and I have to dance with mine! That's the way it is!" he reminded her, "And you do realize that these were just for scaring away the popular kids, right? They ain't exactly ballroom moves!"

"I know, but one dance is the same as other dance, right?" Miyuki stated.

_**From New York to L.A., getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room, trash it up, 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love**_

_**There's a thin line between the wild time**_

_**And a flatline, baby, tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**_

Holt then briefly glanced at Frankie, who gave him a thumbs-up, before turning back to Miyuki with a shrug. "In that case, feel free to borrow them!" he stated, causing Miyuki to smile much wider and give him a bear hug.

As he watched Miyuki leave, Holt felt Frankie tap his shoulder. "I can only assume that's the Miyuki you've told me about, right?" she asked him, "She seems quite friendly for a normie."

Holt nodded in agreedment before grabbing Frankie by her own shoulders and ran his hands down her hair. "Indeed, but she'll never be more electrifying than you, Frankie-fine." he told her with a mischievous wink, "Now let's dance!"

_**But if I had you**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you**_

_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you**_

_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had**_

While Holt and Frankie had their little talk, Miyuki went to the center of the human side and began doing the moves Holt told her about, which were surprisingly in-sync with the beats of the song, and led her to catch the eye of Gary and all the dancers of _Shake It Up Cross City_, including a bewildered Rue.

_**The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good**_

_**But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage**_

_**It might get me high, right  
But it don't mean a thing tonight**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you,**_

_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
**_

Soon, all the student bodies joined on Miyuki's dancing, except Rue, who just stood there in shock with her arms crossed. Holt chuckled to himself as he watched the whole thing from the place he stood, with an arm wrapped around Frankie. The twins were, too, impressed by this feat, as Kouji's gaze was fixated on Miyuki's smiling face.

_**If I had you**_

_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you**_

Interested, Mytho began watching Miyuki dance as well, only to be promptly slapped across the face by an obviously quite jealous Rue. Neither of them noticed, though, that Gary gave Miyuki a thumbs-up and a 'c'mere' gesture, knowing exactly what to do about her.

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you**_

_**The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you**_

_**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do**_

_**Y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you**_

* * *

The next day, at the Hoshizora household, the twins and Miyuki's parents were gathered in front of the TV, while Hiroshi clicked the remote over and over, surfing the channels. "I can't find it. It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations." he stated concernedly.

Kouichi simply tugged on Hiroshi's sleeve in response. "Let's keep looking, Mr. Hoshizora. We have to get to the right channel in time." Kouichi reassured the older man.

On the other hand, Kouji wasn't amused at how long this was taking. "Sorry, but you're being too slow." he told Hiroshi, snatching the remote away from him, "Let me take the wheel!"

He then proceeded to click the remote in a much faster pace… Maybe too fast, as they could only get glimpses of the channels he was going through. "Uh, Kouji, now you're going too fast." Ikuyo reminded him with a sheepish smile, "How can you even tell what's on?"

Kouji simply gave her a confident wink in response. "I will. Trust me."

As the channels kept changing, Kouichi caught a glimpse of a familiar dancing crowd on one of them. "There it is, stop, stop!" he yelled quickly, grabbing his twin by the shoulders and shaking him lightly, "Get back!"

"Too late, Kouichi! I'm already in the 60s!" Kouji replied in annoyance, clicking the remote as fast as he could to get to the right channel, "Gotta go 'round the horn. It's faster." When he finally got to the channel, Ikuyo and Hiroshi exchanged confused glances; so far, things in _Shake It Up Cross City_ looked pretty normal.

_**Dust yourself off, shake it up! Shake it up!  
DJ, set it off, take it up a notch  
All together now, shake it up! Shake it up!**_

However, when the song got to the bridge, it weren't Rue and Mytho who were front and center. Instead, it was someone that made Ikuyo's eyes widen in shock.

_**Sh-sh-sh-shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the day's not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
You're in my pocket mood**_

"No way… Miyuki?"

* * *

Indeed, after the previous day's beach party, Gary invited Miyuki to be a new cast member, and, knowing how much she loved the show, it's not surprising that she accepted right away. At that exact moment she was having her big debut in the show, dancing her heart out.

_**And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up! **_

_**Bring the lights up! Bust the doors down!  
All together now, shake it up! Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered madly as Gary walked onstage, wrapping his arm around Miyuki's shoulders. "And that was our newest dancer, sweet little Miyuki Hoshizora! Give her a hand, folks!" he announced, prompting more roaring applause from the audience.

Off-stage, a fuming Gothel and her boss Mickey Mouse were watching the whole scene. "I don't know what happened. Gary must've had some sort of…" Coco explained unhappily, "Brain aneurysm or something and just… picked this nimwit out of all girls in the entire school."

Back onstage, Gary handed Miyuki a microphone as the pinkhead waved nonstop to the camera. "Now, Miyuki, why don't you cozy up and tell us about yourself?" he suggested.

Miyuki then cleared her throat and grinned joyfully. "Well, if there's one thing everyone should know about me, it's that I love picture books and the fact that they all end happily, so I seek that kind of happiness everyday." she explained, "It's kinda hard to explain with words what kind of happiness I'm looking for… The kind of happiness that feels like something sparkling around you and making your heart feel warm… Anyway, something Ultra Happy!"

More applause came from the audience once Miyuki was done with her speech. "That's quite cute of yours…" Gary remarked, "Now here's a question I ask every new dancer around here: what would you do if you were president for a day?"

For Miyuki, the answer was a no-brainer. "I'd make every day Monster Day!" she stated, "I mean, why are monsters only allowed to have fun for so little days? They should be free to dance on this show whenever they want to! That way, things will be Ultra Happy for everyone!"

"I read you like tomorrow's headlines!" laughed Gary, "So what do you think, kids? Do we have a hot new candidate for Miss Fiction Hairspray?"

Both these comments left Gothel horrified. Being the first Miss Fiction Hairspray, she would never accept the title to be stolen by some dumb communist girl that just got in the show through pure luck. If anyone should win it, that would be Rue, _her_ Rue, without a doubt.

* * *

Later, not too long after all the dancers including Miyuki went home, Gothel was talking to Mickey on the empty set, her voice echoing through the studio. "I want that dumb drillhead off the show!" she snapped, "She's nothing but a bad influence to the viewers! We don't want to witness a zombie apocalypse or anything!"

"Speak for yourself!" Gary retorted as he passed by the two, "In fact, I have some ideas for the show. First and foremost, we'll get rid of Monster Day…"

Upon hearing this, Gothel smirked and crossed her arms over her chest approvingly. _Finally some common sense around here._ she thought, but her brief moment of content ended when Gary continued, "…And mix some monster kids among the cast members! How does that sound?"

This left both Gothel and Mickey, in particular the former, surprised. "Mix?" demanded Gothel, "Gary, this isn't a fruit salad."

"Why not? Isn't this where it's all heading anyway?" asked Mickey, "You can fight it or go with the flow."

Finally, Gothel couldn't take it any longer. She walked towards Gary and grabbed him by the collar. "Maybe it is time for some fresh ideas, like a nice fresh new… **HOST!**" she snapped furiously.

Puzzled, Gary let himself go from Gothel's grasp and started to walk off. "Are you kidding? I've been the host of this show for years. I'm pratically an icon. How exactly do you fire Gary Wilde from _Shake It Up_, huh?" he asked leaving the set.

After he said that there were a few seconds of silence with Mickey and a dumbfounded Gothel. Finally, Gothel broke the silence, incredibly outraged. "They do it all the time in _American Idol_ nowadays!" she shrieked, as Mickey shook his head in disappointment. That was going to be far more difficult than any of them thought it would be.

* * *

_Character List: Frankie Stein is the fourth (fifth, if you count Holt and Jackson separately) character from Monster High to appear in this, and I guess you should all already know about Mickey._

_Song List: "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert is yet another pop song that wasn't used anywhere in particular. Also, we get the triumphant return of the Shake It Up theme song!_

* * *

Once again, I don't have anything in particular to say other than what has already been stated. To those who have seen the movie, you probably know where it's heading to anyway. Next chapter, we get Miyuki's official introductory musical number on _Shake It Up Cross City_. Until then, read and review!


	7. Welcoming the New Girl

The next day, during _Shake It Up Cross City_, things were going smoothly, as Gary announced the next performance. "And now, to celebrate Miyuki's arrival, our whole cast will perform a very special routine to an oldie but goodie!" he announced before leaving the stage, his spot quickly being taken by Rue and two dancers named Queen and Elizabeth, all three clad in 50s dresses.

_**Hey, look out for that moving van**_

_**Driving down our streets**_

_**You better lock up your man **_

_**Before he meets**_

Then, Miyuki showed up onstage, clad in a pink and white polka-dotted 50s dress, with her hair on a ponytail and a heart-shaped cherry lollipop in her mouth, and began to dance, as the male dancers followed her, pretending to swoon over her.

_**The new girl in town**_

_**Who just came on the scene**_

_**The new girl in town**_

_**Can be more than she seems**_

_**And she's got a way of making**_

_**A boy act like a clown**_

_**We don't know what to do**_

_**'Bout the new girl in town**_

As the song continued, the remaining female cast members, all dolled up to look just like Miyuki, came onstage and started dancing along with her, something that made Rue visibly disgusted.

_**The new girl in town**_

_**Seems to dance on air**_

_**The new girl in town**_

_**She's got the coolest hair**_

_**You better tell the homecoming queen**_

_**To hold onto the crown**_

_**Or she's gonna lose it to**_

_**The new girl in town**_

Then, everyone but Rue, Queen and Elizabeth left the stage, with spotlights shining in each one of the three as they sang their parts.

Queen: _**She's hip**_

Elizabeth: _**So cool**_

Rue: _**I'm gonna get her after school**_

All three: _**And yet we'd like to be like her**_

_**'Cause she's the cutie that the boys prefer**_

The next day was Friday the 13th, which meant that it was already Monster Day, and boy, it was the most fun Monster Day to date. Operetta watched with a grin as a bunch of monster and half-monster kids were dancing their hearts out and five familiar black women in white dresses were performing the same song… That's right, Disney buffs, the Muses from _Hercules_ are back!

_**The new girl in town**_

_**Has my guy on a string**_

_**The new girl in town**_

_**Hey, look! She's wearing his ring!**_

_**I can't stop crying and so**_

_**In my own tears I'm gonna drown**_

_**'Cause he wants to rendezvous**_

_**With the new girl**_

_**We're kinda sad and blue**_

_**Yes, it's true, girl**_

_**We'd like to say… **_(two beats)

_**To the new girl in town**_

_**To the new girl in town**_

Meanwhile, Clay, holding a bouquet of pink roses and a small card, knocked on the door of Miyuki's dressing room, and Miyuki answered it right away. "Special delivery!" Clay announced, giving the bouquet and card to her before leaving.

Once Clay left, Miyuki closed the door and took a closer look at the bouquet with a smile. "Good to know I already have fans…" she said to herself, before noticing the card and reading the text on it.

_Miyuki,_

_Congratulations for making it into the show. Even though I hate it, I only watched it for your sake, and now I still do, though in a much different way. Just one advice, though: don't let the fame go to your head._

_~Kouji_

After she was done reading, Miyuki let out a giggle of endearment. "Aww, Kouji…" she sighed, "That was really chivalrous of your part."

Back at the studio, the Muses carried on with their song as the monster teens kept having a ball.

_**To the new girl in town**_

_**To the new girl in town**_

_**From out of the blue, girl**_

_**This town's in a stew, girl**_

_**What a hullabaloo, girl**_

_**She ain't just passing through, girl**_

_**She's sticking like glue, girl**_

_**To the man I thought I knew, girl**_

_**Hey, look out for that moving van**_

_**Look out, look out, look out**_

_**LOOK OUT!**_

The music then stopped as the Muses covered their mouths in shock, as if somebody suddenly died onstage. Even Operetta was dumbfounded at this.

_**She was the new girl in...**_

_**Tooo-oo-own!**_

After the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered as the Muses left and Operetta walked onstage. "These were our beloved Muses with "The New Girl in Town"! And I'm your temporary host, Operetta, bringing y'all what's best in freaky fangtastic music!" she exclaimed to the audience, "Don't change the channel, 'cause we'll be right back after these quick messages!"

Right after this, the buzzer rang and everyone left to their dressing rooms while Gothel approached Operetta annoyedly. "Did you have to play that song _AGAIN_?!" Gothel ranted.

Operetta merely raised an eyebrow at her. "It was part of the montage, okay?" she stated, shaking out her limbs.

In response, Gothel rolled her eyes and glared at the phantom. "Listen, Purple People Eater, you and your monster buddies are one claw away from being canceled." she told her cruelly, "You know what your demographic is? Goths, emos, and horror movie buffs."

As Gothel left the set, Operetta shook her head in disapproval at her. "We heil, heil, right in der Führer's face." she muttered under her breath as a crew member gave her a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, which she took a quick bite of.

* * *

_Character List: Queen and Elizabeth are form Kamen Rider Double, and the Muses… Well, you should already know where they are from._

_Song List: Surprisingly, "The New Girl in Town", a song from the original 2007 movie, had little to no changes whatsoever._

* * *

This was probably one of the shortest chapters so far, but you guys can probably pinpoint several changes in it. The most notable of them being that, instead of copying the subplot between Seaweed and Penny, here we have Miyuki and Kouji's friendship slowly and carefully blossoming into something more. Anyway, next chapter, Miyuki, not pleased with just being the newest it girl of Cross City, will try to get her mother to be 'in' as well. Until then, read and review!


	8. Ikuyo's Reawakening

That night, at the Hoshizora household, while Miyuki was reading her Cinderella picture book for the umpteenth time, the phone began ringing, and Ikuyo quickly went to answer it. "Hello?" she called.

"_Oh, bonjour! This is Cocó-Liché speaking!_"

Ikuyo covered her mouth surprisedly at this. "Cocó-Liché? You mean THE Cocó-Liché?" she asked surprisedly.

"_Oui, oui. Is this the Hoshizora residence by any chance?_"

In response, Ikuyo nodded in agreedment. "This is Ikuyo Hoshizora."

"_Mrs. Hoshizora, I'd love to have your daughter as the maison's spokesgirl. I decided that she'd be perfect, so I'd like to meet her to discuss the details as soon as possible, preferably tonight._"

Unsure of what else to say, Ikuyo just nodded again. "Okay then. We'll have to send someone down to meet you. Bye."

"_Au revoir!_"

Ikuyo then turned the phone off and took a deep breath as she saw Miyuki coming down the stairs curiously. "Miyuki, I have great news for you." she explained, "Cocó-Liché called saying that he wants you as his maison's spokesgirl."

Miyuki then gasped in amazement. "You mean Cocó-Liché, the King of Fashion from Paris?" she asked.

In response, Ikuyo nodded with a grin, making Miyuki squeal in delight. "Tell me I'll get a free dress and some pretty jewelry!" the pinkhead exclaimed, hopping up and down like a bunny on caffeine, only to be held back by her mother.

"Miyuki, dear, things like dresses and jewelry need to be negotiated." Ikuyo stated, "Maybe we should get you an agent."

As Ikuyo let go of her daughter, Miyuki stopped hopping and thought for a while before quickly coming to a conclusion. "I know! _You_'ll be my agent!" she said, "Who's going to look out for me better than my mom?"

Ikuyo's eyes widened when she heard that. "What? Love, has the fame gone up your head and left you crazy?" she asked in shock, "Do you see me negotiating and drinking champagne with all these high-class snobs?"

"Out-negotiating them, even." Miyuki giggled.

Unable to believe all of that, Ikuyo rolled her eyes unapprovingly and grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "Listen here. For years I haven't left this house for anything but my job." she explained.

Miyuki then pouted as she took her mother's hands off her shoulders. "Isn't it time to do it already?" she replied, "It's changing out there! You'll like it! The time is coming for those who are misunderstood to be Ultra Happy!"

Ikuyo just raised an eyebrow as Miyuki began to sing.

_**Hey mama, hey mama, look around**_

_**Everybody's grooving to…**_

As she sang, Miyuki turned on the TV, only to come across a random sports channel showing a soccer match. With an annoyed sigh, she picked up the remote and changed the channels until she got to one which showed the Muses dancing before going back to her song.

_**Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound**_

_**Hey mama, hey mama, follow me**_

_**I know something's in you that you wanna set free**_

_**So let so, go, go of the past now**_

_**Say hello to the love in your heart**_

_**Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now**_

_**You gotta get yourself a brand new start**_

Miyuki and Muses: _**This is the 21st century!**_

_**Welcome to the 21st century!**_

_**Go mama, go, go, GO!**_

Ikuyo was unsure of what to do. Those ladies at the TV talking to her, her daughter dancing around and telling her to leave the house, it was all so confusing to her. Annoyedly, Ikuyo got up, picked up the laundry basket and tried to go to the laundry room, but Miyuki kept pulling her back.

Miyuki: _**Hey mama, hey mama, have some fun**_

Ikuyo: _**But I haven't left this house since 1991!**_

Miyuki: _**Hey mama, hey mama, take a chance**_

_**It's about time somebody asked you to dance**_

Sighing, Ikuyo sat down at the couch with the laundry basket on her lap as she watched the Muses sing and dance.

Miyuki and Muses: _**So let go, go, go of the past now**_

Miyuki: _**Say hello to the light in your eyes**_

With a big grin on her lips, Miyuki took her mother's hands and guided her to the front door.

_**Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now**_

_**But you gotta run the race to win the prize**_

Finally, Miyuki opened the front door as she and Ikuyo walked out of the house.

_**This is the 21st century!**_

_**Welcome to the 21st century!**_

_**Go mama, go, go, GO!**_

Ikuyo was in awe at the beautiful sights and lights of the world outside, but due to the excess of fresh air tried to go back inside before being pulled back outside by Miyuki. "Ma, you did it!" the teen cheered.

Smiling nervously, Ikuyo then clutched her head with a groan. "Miyuki, I'm feeling a little light-headed." she remarked, "There's so much air out there, can't we go somewhere with less oxygen?"

"Mom! Don't say such morbid things! We're on our way!" Miyuki exclaimed taking her mother's hand and guiding her to Cocó-Liché's maison.

_**This is the 21st century!**_

_**Welcome to the 21st century!**_

_**Go mama, go, go, GO!**_

Taking a look around the neighborhood, the two passed by a bunch of high-class women having drinks at a bar. "So fancy!" Ikuyo sighed as she and Miyuki continued heading to the maison.

One of the women, a pregnant woman named Daphne Blake, felt her unborn baby kick. "It kicked!" she said in delight holding up her martini glass, "Let's toast to that!"

"To a girl!" agreed Daphne's friend Ariel Triton as she and the other high-class women held up their martini glasses and toasted with her.

Muses: _**Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day**_

Miyuki: _**Take your old-fashioned fears**_

Miyuki and Muses: _**And throw them away**_

Muses: _**You should add some color and a fresh new 'do**_

_**'Cause it's time for a star**_

_**Who looks just like you!**_

Finally, the two reached Cocó-Liché's maison and walked in eagerly to see Cocó-Liché himself, as always, bothered by how tight his poodle assistants were pulling the corsets on his mannequins. It turned out Cocó-Liché was actually a giant humanoid chicken, and due to his respectable background one of the few humanoid animals not considered 'monsters'. "Yoo-hoo! Mr. Cocó!" Love shouted waving her arms at the stylist.

Upon noticing her, Cocó-Liché clucked in delight and approached them. "Oh, there's my _petite étoile brillant_!" he exclaimed, "Fantastic to meet you, ms. Hoshizora… Is that your older sister by any chance?"

Ikuyo was dumbfounded at this. "What?" she yelped, blushing.

"Perhaps you'd like some complimentary couture." Cocó-Liché suggested, taking out a contract and a pen, "Now, if you just sign here…"

In response, Ikuyo cleared her throat and took the contract from him to read. "Flattery will not distract Ms. Hoshizora's agent from reading the fine prints." she stated before turning to Miyuki pointing to a tray of cookies nearby, "Dear, go eat some cookies."

As Miyuki left to the cookie tray, Ikuyo analyzed the contract closely and carefully before turning to glare at Cocó-Liché. "Are you crazy? I want a non-exclusive contract! Extensions by mutual option! And I want you to absorb my 15 percent commission."

In response, Cocó-Liché scoffed and crossed his arms as he cleaned his monocle. "Not a dime over 10."

Then, Ikuyo had an idea. "Throw in a cosplay suit?" she suggested.

Cocó-Liché raised an eyebrow curiously at that. "What kind of cosplay?"

Ayumi just giggled in response. "I have a Dirty Pair cosplay outfit – tons, actually - back at home which I used during the first love night with my husband. I don't know if it fits, though, but you could very well make a gown out of it. And if it wasn't for it Miyuki wouldn't have been around." she explained.

Suddenly, Cocó-Liché knew what she meant at that last sentence. "_Cette mère a toujours eu son flair!_" he cheered guiding Ikuyo to the dressing cabins, with Miyuki following them.

The three arrived at the makeover room, where one of Cocó-Liché's poodle assistants pushed Ikuyo over to a chair.

Muses: _**Don'tcha let nobody try to steal your fun**_

_**'Cause a little touch of lipstick never hurt no one**_

_**The future's got a million roads for you to choose**_

_**But you'll walk a little taller in some high-heeled shoes**_

_**And once you find the style that makes you feel like you**_

_**Something fresh**_

_**Something new**_

The poodle assistants led Ikuyo out of her seat and into a cubicle and closed the doors.

Miyuki and Muses: _**Mama, that's your cue!**_

After a few lengthy moments, the poodles opened the doors, revealing Ikuyo happier than ever in a sparkling pink dress with matching stillettos as she began to sing.

Ayumi: _**Hey, Yuki, hey, baby, look at me!**_

_**Am I the cutest lady that ya ever did see?**_

_**Hey, Yuki, hey, baby, look at us**_

_**Where is there a team that's half as fabulous?**_

_**I let go, go, go of the past now**_

_**Said hello to this red carpet ride**_

They came out of the dressing room.

_**Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now**_

_**So tell Stacy's Mom to step aside!**_

_**This is the 21st century!**_

_**I'll welcome the 21st century!**_

_**Go mama, go, go, GO!**_

Suddenly, Miyuki disappeared, bugging Ikuyo before she quickly noticed a bunch of women on a line stepping aside as they sang.

Women: _**Open the door**_

_**For the girl who has more,**_

_**She's a star...**_

_**Go, Miyuki, go!**_

The last woman stepped aside to reveal Miyuki with her hair down and in a sparkling pink dress like Ikuyo's. Then, everyone went outside as they sang.

All: _**Your mama's hip (hip)**_

_**Your mama's in (in mama)**_

_**Your mama's lookin at herself and wondering where you been?**_

_**(Where you been?)**_

_**Your mama's lit (lit)**_

_**She's all glow (glow mama)**_

_**Your mama what she's holding back**_

_**Your mama's gotta let go **_

Muses: _**Welcome to the "2", to the "1"**_

_**To the 21st century!**_

(Vocalizing)

_**Go mama, go, go, GO!**_

The song ended as the fireworks started to explode in the sky and Ikuyo and Miyuki hugged each other, overflowing with joy.

* * *

Later, at a restaurant, Ikuyo and Miyuki were having a drink (it's soda, don't worry) as they talked about Ikuyo's makeover. "Wait until dad sees you! We're gonna have someone starting on a climax when we get home!" Miyuki giggled.

"I don't think so, Miyuki." Ikuyo pointed out, "He never notices whenever I buy a new dress, he thinks all my dresses are the same thing."

In response, Miyuki winked cheekily. "Not today." she stated.

Suddenly, a familiar voice took Miyuki by surprise. "Why, Miyuki! Good to see you!"

Love and her mother turned around to see Gothel and Rue, in matching outfits, looking at them. "I'd know whose mother you were anywhere." Gothel remarked, eyeing Ikuyo closely, "I'm Gothel, producer of _Shake It Up Cross City_ and the station's manager, and this raven-haired beauty is my adoptive daughter Rue."

Ikuyo then shook Gothel's hand with a grin. "Oh, mrs. Gothel, it was so nice to let Miyuki in the show…" she said before muttering under her breath, "_Even though I have a feeling something awful will happen to her…_"

Gothel crooked her lips into a forced smile in response. "Well, Miyuki certainly has... redefined our standards!" she pointed out nervously, before noticing Ikuyo's dress, "Brand new clothes?"

Ikuyo just nodded in agreedment. "Well, you'll stop traffic." Gothel smirked, with a hint of cruelty in her voice, before taking Rue's hand and beginning to leave, "It was nice meeting you. Until the next time our paths cross."

As she watched Gothel and Rue leave, Ikuyo thought about what Gothel said about her and frowned, resting her head on her arms. Noticing her mother's sudden shrivel of confidence, Miyuki tried to cheer her up. "Ma, don't listen to a word she says!" the teen stated, "Don't you know why she hates us? She's afraid I'll beat Rue as the 35th Miss Fiction Hairspray."

In response, Ikuyo tilted her head to the side confusedly. "…Really?"

* * *

_Character List: Coco-Liché and his poodle assistants are characters from one of my favorite animated movies, an extremely underrated Argentinian feature named Manuelita; Daphne Blake is from Scooby-Doo; and Ariel is from Disney's The Little Mermaid._

_Song List: Once again, we have an entire chapter dedicated to a single song. In this case, it's "Welcome to the 21st Century", a reworded version of the original's "Welcome to the 60s". The rewording was pretty much necessary since… Well, this a modern fanmake, obviously we're no longer in the 60s._

* * *

Good gravy, I have so little to add up at this moment… Well, other than the fact that this chapter has another voice actor joke related to Miyuki's parents; in this case, Mariko Kouda, who voices Ikuyo, also voiced Yuri in the _Dirty Pair Flash_ OVA. Next chapter, we'll get a closer look into the monsters' lives and how they're treated by the human society. Until then, read and review!


	9. Monsters Can Be Groovy Too

The next day, during class, Rue was quietly gossipping with the other students about Miyuki, who was, obviously enough since she rarely even paid attention to class, sleeping. "They can't put Miyuki in special ed. I won't have it. I mean, even if I have to tutor her myself, they can't hold her back." she told everyone else, "Oh, and it's totally not true about her and the entire football team. I mean, please. Anybody can get grass stains all over their back!"

Kouji, who was watching the whole thing, was obviously not amused at Miyuki being insulted like that. "Rue, stop it." he told her coldly, "Just because she's a good dancer it doesn't mean that you can belittle her nonstop. That's rude."

Rue simply chuckled in response and twirled a lock of her black hair with her finger. "Uh, I'm sorry, you think that she can dance?" she asked him mockingly, "No wonder you two are so close… You seem to have the same dumb mentality as her. Now, excuse me, Rapunzel, and stay out of the conversation."

The rest of the class simply burst into laughter as Kouji reached out and ran a hand down his ponytail in confusion. "Quit that, Rue!" Kouichi shouted, glaring at her, "You don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Excuse me, can I know what's going on?" Mrs. Chameleon stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to the students.

Just then, Rue had an idea as she saw Miyuki waking up. The raven-haired queen bee stood up and looked at Miyuki pretending to be shocked. "Oh my, Miyuki! That's just terrible!" she lied, "Mrs. Chameleon doesn't have pointy boobs!"

Miyuki couldn't help but be confused. "What? I never said that!" she exclaimed, "Chameleons don't even have boobs to begin with and…"

But it was too late; Mrs. Chameleon instantly threw a detention slip at Miyuki, forcing her to get up and leave the classroom. Kouji and Kouichi got up as well but not before getting called at by Mrs. Chameleon. "Mr. Minamoto and Mr. Kimura, perhaps one of you would like to tell us Patrick Henry's immortal last words if you both don't want to get thrown to detention as well?"

Kouji's glance then turned to Miyuki. Then to Rue. Then to Mrs. Chameleon. Then to his brother, who gave him a wink. Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said what he wanted to say.

"You'd better ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do you, _punk_?"

Rue gasped as everyone else laughed, and the twins gave each other a high-five and shot Rue a glare, before following a smiling Miyuki out of the classroom.

* * *

Seconds later, Miyuki and the twins entered the detention room, smiling at the sight of all the dancing monsters. "Oh, boys, there was no need to do that…" Miyuki chuckled as she guided them in.

In response, Kouichi patted Miyuki's head with a chuckle. "It's fine. Besides, from what you've said about this place it seems to be quite fun." he replied, placing his bag on one of the seats as Kouji did the same nonchalantly.

Just then, Miyuki spotted Holt on the turntables and approached him, while the twins followed her. "Hey, Holt!" she called, "I've brought some friends here! These are Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura. Yes, they're twins, in case you're wondering. It's kinda like the Parent Trap."

"Neat! Nice to meetcha!" Holt exclaimed, "By the way, Operetta will be hosting a party over at Monster High's lower catacombs tonight! Wanna come?"

Miyuki's eyes widened at this sudden invitation. "Now?"

Kouichi, on the other hand, felt rather unsure about this. "Is it safe by any chance?" he wondered.

"Easy there, normie boy. It's all safe." an orange-furred werewolf named Howleen Wolf stated, leaning onto a pillar with her arms crossed over her chest.

Miyuki then started giggling like a chipmunk on caffeine and shook Kouji slightly by the arm. "Oh, Kouji, isn't it exciting? For the first time in our lives we're being invited to a party in the catacombs by monsters!" she squealed gleefully, "It feels so… So… So clawsome!"

Holt chuckled at his normie friend's excitement as a song came on. "I'm glad y'all feel that way 'cause not many people do." he remarked before snatching Kouji's bandanna, which Holt tied around his neck, and beginning to sing.

_**Heeeeeeeey!**_

_**I can't see why people look at me **_

_**And only see the color of my face**_

_**Then there's those that try to help, God knows **_

_**Yet always have to put me in my place **_

_**But I won't ask you all to be blind**_

'_**Cause if you pick the flesh**_

_**Then, girl, you're sure to find**_

_**Deeper the bite, sweeter the blood**_

_**I could say it ain't so but, darlin', it's so good!**_

_**Thicker the fur, softer the feel**_

_**And that's where it's at **_

_**Now, baby, run and tell that**_

_**(Run and tell that) Run and tell that**_

Holt then led all the monster kids out of the room, with Miyuki and the twins, Kouji visibly annoyed by his bandanna being stolen like that, following.

_**I can't see why people disagree**_

_**Each time I tell them what I know is true**_

_**And if you come and see the world I'm from**_

_**I bet your heart is gonna feel it too**_

_**Yeah, I could lie, but baby, let's be bold**_

_**Being a normie's nice**_

_**But if the truth be told**_

The monster kids then danced out through the school's doors to the bus stop, as Holt guided Miyuki and the twins throughout.

_**Deeper the bite, sweeter the blood**_

_**I could say it ain't so but, darlin', it's so good!**_

_**Thicker the fur, softer the feel**_

_**And that's where it's at **_

_**Now, baby, run and tell that**_

On the other side of the fence that separated the human students from the monster ones, Rue and Mytho quickly spotted Miyuki and the twins following the monster kids to the monster school bus, as Rue covered her face with a disgusted groan.

The monsters and the trio then went to the bus stop (which had a cover on it, so it was safe for all the vampires and night creatures), where some monsters did some freaky cool dance moves. It was then that Holt approached Frankie as Miyuki and the twins followed him. "Guys, this is my sweetheart, Frankie Stein!"

"So you're the Miyuki Hoshizora everyone keeps talking about?" Frankie wondered with a smile and a curtsy, "I'm glad you got in the show!"

Miyuki just giggled in response. "And you better be next!" she exclaimed with a cheeky wink.

Holt then tapped Frankie's back with a smirk. "Show 'em what you got, Frankie-fine!" he told her, getting a nod from her in response as she began to sing as well.

Frankie: _**I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride**_

Chorus: _**So give me five on the freaky side**_

Frankie: _**I've got a new way of movin'**_

_**And I got my own voice**_

Chorus: _**So how can I help**_

_**But to shout and rejoice?**_

Frankie: _**The people around here can barely pay their rent**_

_**They're trying to make a dollar out of fifty cents**_

As Frankie sang, the monster school bus finally arrived and all the monster kids, as well as Miyuki and the twins, got in.

_**But we got a spirit money just can't buy**_

_**It's deep as a river and soars to the sky!**_

_**To the sky!**_

Holt: _**I can't see the reason it can't be**_

_**The kind of world where we all get our chance**_

_**The time is now and we can show them how**_

_**Just turn the music up and let's all dance**_

Annoyed by the partying, Kouji decided to sit on the back of the bus, beside a zombie girl named Ghoulia Yelps, who was reading a DeadFast comic book. "Good to know I'm not the only one with common sense around here." he whispered to himself.

_**'Cause all things are equal**_

_**When it comes to love**_

_**Well, that ain't quite true**_

_**'Cause when push comes to shove...**_

_**Deeper the bite, sweeter the blood**_

_**I could say it ain't so but, darlin', it's so good!**_

_**Thicker the fur, softer the feel**_

_**And that's where it's at **_

_**Now, baby, run and tell that**_

Monsters: _**Run and tell that!**_

Holt: _**Run and tell that!**_

Monsters: _**Run and tell that!**_

Holt: _**Run and tell that!**_

_**Run and tell, go run and tell that**_

The bus then arrived at its destination as everyone stepped out. As Holt ended the song with some heavy vocalizations, he threw his arms up, accidentally pushing Miyuki right into Kouji's arms, causing the two to stare into each other's eyes for about two seconds before pulling away in sheer embarrassment.

Once the musical number was finished, Kouji only had one thing to say. "Good, good, now that your song is over, could you please give me back my bandanna?"

* * *

_Character List: More Monster High characters in this chapter! This time we have Howleen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps._

_Song List: Of course, we have "Run and Tell That", which has been reworded to fit in more with the Monster High characters._

* * *

And this is why you don't judge monsters for being what they are, kids. Once again, I have nothing much to say about this other than what was already stated. Next time, it's Operetta's turn to sing a reworded song – just not one that was in the original movie. Until next time, read and review!


End file.
